Typical Elavan
by 2cute4u24
Summary: Just one of those lazy days with Liz and Avan. Elavan


It was a quiet evening, during the state of summer when it was too hot to do anything but lie around with barely any clothing on as a fan blows a refreshing breeze on your face, even when the sky was a dark orange.

This was the case for Liz, who sat around in her bikini, and Avan, who was wearing nothing but his pants.

A rotating fan blew around Liz's living room, cooling the couple as they relaxed on the couch.

Liz lay sideways, her legs draped over Avan's as she sketched vigorously on her sketchpad.

Avan rested both his arms on the back of the couch, flipping through channels as bored as can be.

Finally, he stopped on a channel that was playing a marathon of Victorious episodes.

"Hey look, Liz McGills. Wanna look back on the good moments?" Avan asked flirtatiously, cocking his brow.

Liz chuckled and went back to drawing.

Avan took that as a yes, and turned up the volume.

It wasn't until a behind the scenes episode came on, when she snapped to attention.

At the sound of her own voice saying, "I love you Avan", Liz lunged at her boyfriend trying to reach the remote, but Avan held her at arm length and turned up the volume so that "I love you too." echoed throughout the house.

_How did they get that footage? _Liz thought.

"A relationship with me, huh?" said Avan smirking.

Liz just blushed, and punched Avan playfully in the arm, sitting up."Oh shut up, now everyone knows." They had tried to keep their relationship a secret, you know with the paparazzi that would follow them non-stop.

"I always knew they'd figure it out sooner or later." he said, winking.

"Sure ya did." said Liz, poking Avan's bare chest.

He slung his arm around her shoulders, and Liz added the final touches on her drawing.

Avan looked down at her, and said "What'cha sketching?"

Liz immediately covered the pad with one of the blankets strewn on the floor, and bit her lip as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, nothing" she replied.

"Mmmhmmm." said Avan, trying to be sneaky as he reached up the blanket.

When his fingers gripped paper, he pulled and stood up, holding Liz's sketchpad over his head triumphantly.

Liz gasped and jumped up, trying to reach it.

Avan chuckled, and looked at the drawing closely for the first time.

There, on the paper was him sitting on the couch as he had a minute ago.

He wiggled his eyebrows, and Liz rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Alright, you saw my drawing, can I have it back now?" she asked, placing her pale hands on her hips.

Avan stroked his chin as if deciding whether or not to give it back to his girlfriend. "Nah, I think I'll keep it," he said, smiling.

With that, Liz tackled him, so that they both landed with a thud on the floor.

"The lady can't keep her hands off me." Avan said, trying to sound as flirty as possibly.

"I would be able to if ya gave me my sketchpad back" Liz said, returning the flirtatious-ness.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfy." said Avan, draping his free arm across Liz's back.

An idea popped into her head, and Liz pressed her lips to Avan's, catching him by surprise.

After coming to his senses, Avan kissed her back, and the two were vaguely reminded of Victorious and their multiple moments together.

Liz reached over Avan's head and grabbed her sketchpad, pulling away.

"Victory" she said, waving the pad of paper.

"You're such a tease" said Avan, pouting playfully. Liz laughed, and ruffled his black shaggy hair before standing up.

"Mmm-mm-mm" said Avan, propping himself up on one elbow.

Liz turned around and stared at her boyfriend. "Yes?" she asked, even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Oh nothing. Just turn around again" said Avan, winking.

Liz chuckled and, just to torment him, covered her butt with a pillow and then turned around.

"That's just cold," Avan said as he snuck behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging, letting the pillow fall to the floor.

"I'm bored," he said, hinting at something.

Liz turned around and wrapped her arms around Avan's neck.

"Fine," she said, giving in to him. They both leaned in for a second kiss.

"Where are your mom and Blake?" Avan asked, voice muffled by Liz's lips.

"Blake's at a friend's house staying the night, and my mom's on a business trip somewhere in Toronto." said Liz, pulling away, cheeks red.

"So I can sleep over?" Avan asked excitedly.

"If you're a good boy" said Liz, flicking his nose.

"Yes mom," he said, smirking at her expression.

With the most strength she could muster, Liz shoved the laid-back man onto the couch, and let out a laugh.

What she didn't expect was him to pull her down with him. With a small yell, she went with a tumble onto Avan, as he let out a small "Oof."

"Hi pasty. Nice to see you" he said smiling.

Liz propped her head up with both her hands, elbows resting on his chest. "Nice to see you too, Canadian Muffin."

Avan let out a yawn, and they looked at the time on the clock. 7:00, it read.

"I am so tired," Liz said, letting out an even bigger yawn.

"That's what happens when you hang out with your boyfriend at 5 in the morning." he said, looking at her.

Liz smirked. "That's what happens when my boyfriend won't stop knocking on my door at 5 in the morning."

"Ooo, down for the count." Avan said, faking hurt.

Liz smiled and stood up, heading towards the kitchen, making her and Avan grilled cheese sandwiches, which they ate for dinner.

"Want to turn in early?" Avan asked Liz, who wouldn't stop yawning.

Unable to keep her eyes open, Liz nodded, so Avan picked up Liz bridal style and placed her in her bed. Avan tossed Liz his t-shirt to sleep in.

She slipped it over her head, and then pulled off her bikini top and skirt.

Avan slipped under the covers beside Liz, as Liz did the same.

"Night Liz McGills," he said.

"Night Avan," she replied.

Avan kissed her head, and they fell fast asleep.


End file.
